toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinnosuke Tomari
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Shinnosuke Tomari. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Shinnosuke Tomari(泊 進ノ介 Tomari Shinnosuke) is a former elite police officer and detective who lost all his motivation after he accidentally injured his partner during the catastrophic Global Freeze. Recent events, however, have slowly started to put his life back together again after his demotion into the Special Investigation Unit. After finding his resolve, Shinnosuke alongside Mr. Belt, his partner/manager Kiriko Shijima, and the Shift Cars, he fights against the Roidmudes as the warrior Drive(ドライブ Doraibu). Once he hears of his predecessor's legacy as a Kamen Rider, he embraces the name Kamen Rider Drive (仮面ライダードライブ Kamen Raidā Doraibu). With the defeat of the Roidmudes, his actions led to his promotion back to elite status. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, he marries Kiriko Shijima, and fathers Eiji Tomari (a son) with her in the future. Due toi Mr. Belt leaving with all the shift cars he only has the Cho Dead Heat key and a Mach Diver to work with at present. History TBA Personality Shinnosuke was once an elite officer within the force with his partner Hayase, known for his great detective skills. He inherited his sense of justice from his father, who said police officers have the heaviest burden of all: protecting the people. Ironically, during this time, he had a problem of being too passionate with his work, often getting dangerously close to pummeling criminals to a pulp unnecessarily. However, after accidentally injuring his partner, he turned into the very opposite of his former self due to immense guilt. He became constantly lacking of motivation and lazy, contributing to his demotion to the special investigations unit. He is seen constantly running off to laze around, and more often seen eating milk balls than actually working, with milk ball eating being a sign that Shinnosuke's brain is "stuck". Even after becoming Kamen Rider Drive, he has yet to fully return permanently to what he refers to as "top gear", remaining aloof and takes situations and other matters lightly often, although this is seen to be improving and he takes his role as a Kamen Rider more seriously. Under his aloof attitude and lazy facade is a man who holds a strong bearing of justice. Shinnosuke refuses to see people around him be hurt and would be more aggressive in his dealings when such time comes, eventually shifting into "high gear" mode when clues to cases connect and/or when he is about to confront a criminal or a Roidmude. His appearance while under this attitude is often shown with him straightening his tie. However, this attitude adjustment is temporary and he will revert to his normal lazy self when cases are solved. If he feels particularly demotivated, his tie will mysteriously loosen itself for him. Shinnosuke can also be a bit self-centered, hating his own date of birth, December the 24th, due to having received only one gift that represents both his birthday and Christmas presents (What is in the Belt's Past?), and dislikes riding shotgun on any automobile-themed vehicle, due to his affinity for driving. (How Was That Decisive Moment Captured?) He would often say "I'm done thinking about it!" (考えるのはもうやめた！Kangaeru no wa mō yameta!) whenever he has come to a conclusion. Whether these conclusions are helpful (throwing away his hesitation to help people) or not (forgetting his problems to continue lazing around) is a matter of luck. Revolving around Eisuke Tomari (his father)'s death 12 years before the Global Freeze, Shinnosuke acts very recklessly and in a hot-headed manner as he pursues any possible clues that might lead him to whomever killed his father, to the point of nearly killing Heart. As Drive, Shinnosuke has the archetype of a proud, snarky superhero, creating puns or bantering his opponent when he has the opportunity, apparently toying with his opponents. While he initially sees Chase as no more than an annoyance, he grew to respect the Roidmude due to Chase's unique sense of honor and comradeship. When he learns that Chase was Protodrive, he is more than willing to give the Roidmude the benefit of the doubt, and often seen trying his best to redeem Chase. As such, the decision eventually to having to finish Chase off due to the Roidmude being on the brink of having actually harming innocent humans, causes him great regret. As time passes, he begins to understand the Roidmude race more, and after being exposed with their past by Heart, he rarely sees them as enemies, yet realised that their villainy was due to being burdened by Banno's evil chip. In his battle against Heart, the last of the Roidmude's race, Shinnosuke pleads him to coexist with the humans and willingly endures the injury delivered by the former until he finally accepted Shinnosuke's friendship in his final moments. Shinnosuke holds deep respect for other members of the force, as shown when he met Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel, upon discovering he was a Rider, Shinnosuke refered to him as 'sempai' and even saluted to him. Similar to Takumi Inui (Faiz), he would often grab his right wrist with his left hand, then close his right hand and flick it open as a hand gesture. When particularly spirited to fight a Roidmude, he will lean on one leg and say "Let's go for a ride!"(ひとっ走り付き合えよ！ Hitoppashiri tsukiae yo!) Family *Eisuke Tomari - father *Kiriko Shijima - wife *Go Shijima - brother-in-law *Eiji Tomari - son Types Kamen Rider Drive's forms are called Types (タイプ Taipu). Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the Shift Tire (シフトタイヤ Shifuto Taiya) on Drive's suit for a Tire Exchange(タイヤ交換 Taiya Kōkan). These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other, but some Shift Tires can only work with certain Types. After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, Drive can perform one of two actions in each Type: Lifting the Shift Car placed within the Shift Brace between one and three times initiates either a special ability or an attack, while pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace and lifting the Shift Car once unleashes the Type's Full Throttle(フルスロットル Furu Surottoru) finishing move. Forms Mach Driver Honoh= * Height: 199 cm. * Weight: 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 4 t. * Kicking power: 5.6 t. * Maximum jump height: 26 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Super Dead Heat Drive (超デッドヒートドライブ Chō Deddo Hīto Doraibu) is Drive's Mashin Chaser-based form, which is accessed through the Tridoron Key and through the Mach Driver Honoh. Appearance-wise, it is very similar to Mashin Chaser, and is incomplete, showing circuitry and piping, like Mashin Chaser, it is also incredibly bulky compared to other Drive forms, making it slower than his enemies during combat. His stats are also significantly lower than Deadheat Drive as it was not meant to be used for live combat. As a result, during his debut, he is barely able to keep up against codeless Roidmudes once his Dead Zone effect runs out. Drive's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart's Dead Zone (デッドゾーン Deddo Zōn) state by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree. This form's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Punch, which covers Drive's arm in bright red energy as he jumps towards the enemy and strikes him with a powerful energized punch. - Type Fruits= Type Fruits * Height: 202 cm. * Weight: 111 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 15.3 t. * Kicking power: 17.4 t. * Maximum jump height: 30 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.4 sec. Type Fruits (タイプフルーツ Taipu Furūtsu) is Drive's orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form, resembling Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Shift Fruits Car, this form bears the Type Fruits Tire (タイプフルーツタイヤ Taipu Furūtsu Taiya). In terms of Drive's Types, this form punches with the same amount of force as Type Dead Heat and kicks harder than nearly all of Drive's standard forms, except for Type Wild Dump and Type Wild Wrecker. Beyond that, while Type Fruits has a slightly lower jumping height compared to Type Speed, it can run faster than the aforementioned Type's standard running speed. Drive's special ability in this form is akin to that of Kamen Rider Gaim's. He is also armed with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. The biggest disadvantage Drive has in this form is the giant hat atop his head, which has minor effects on the vantage of his surroundings and the fact that with it on, he can't fit inside of Tridoron. Much like with the Legend Rider Lockseeds, this Shift Car appears to channel the Rider's personality, as after Drive attacked Megahex with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, he briefly did dance-like motions. }} Equipment *Core Driviar-N - Kamen Rider Drive's power source, finalized version of the Core Driviar Devices *Mach Driver Honoh - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Shinnosuke/Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. *Shift Car Holder - Carrier strap for the Shift Cars Weapons *Handle-Ken - Drive's sword weapon. *Door-Ju - Drive's gun weapon. *Musou Saber - One of Drive Type Fruits' personal weapons. *Daidaimaru - One of Drive Type Fruits' personal weapons. Vehicles *Ride Booster Set - Twin Rider Machines used as armaments for Tridoron. Others *Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Device - Used by Shinnosuke to detect presence of Heavy Acceleration particles in an area.